Al alcance de una lágrima
by Alfilblanco
Summary: Cuando la vida de Rose da un giro de 360 , todos los objetivos se volverán confusos. ¿Sería capaz de cambiarlo todo por una simple ilusión? ¿Será el momento para liberarse de las ataduras de su pasado y seguir adelante? Pero, ¿de cuál de los dos pasados estamos hablando? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

****Cualquier tipo de crítica es siempre bienvenida. Ahora, veamos qué onda! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Recuerdo que me había levantado muy decidida. Estaba segura de que aquel día era el cambio; estaba segura de que era el primer día del resto de mi vida. Y, sí, así lo era. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía? Porque venía planeando ese monumental comienzo desde hacía años, ¡desde que tenía uso de razón! Bueno, sigo con el relato: Ese era el día._

_Comenzaré por el comienzo, creo que es lo más justo. Cuando tenía 11, mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico. Eso fue un gran golpe para la familia Weasley, en especial para mi padre; no digo que no lo haya sido para Hugo y para mí, pero nosotros éramos niños, bastó con decirnos que se había ido de viaje para que dejáramos de hacer preguntas por un par de meses; estábamos dispuestos a creer cualquier mentira con tal de no afrontar la cruda realidad. Pero mi padre, oh... Él estaba destrozado. Recuerdo cuando los oficiales de policía llegaron a casa a hablar con él, querían que fuera a reconocer el cuerpo. Obviamente, yo no comprendí ésta escena hasta muchos años después: Cuando llegó... Aun hoy es casi indescriptible su estado. Imagínate que mi padre era un súper héroe para mí, él era esa roca inamovible capaz de chocar con un objeto imparable y aún más. Y, esa noche, cuando llegó tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecida como quien ha estado llorando, con la mirada tan perdida, tan vacía... tan muerta. Ese hombre que regresó a casa no era mi padre; era un desconocido mucho mayor tan... tan desgraciado._

_Pero, en fin, no en vano dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Tal vez no curó las heridas que quedaron en mi familia, pero sí pudo hacer que convivir con la falta de mi madre se hiciera costumbre y no doliera tanto. Aprendimos a llevar su falta y a ser, como ella habría querido, feliz en su nombre y en su ausencia. Solo hicieron falta muchos años y bastantes psicólogos para el problemático Hugo y la antisocial Rose, pero en fin, pudimos superarlo._

_A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían no tuve una adolescencia especialmente difícil; claro que Hugo era otra historia. Pero si de mí hablamos, no fue tan dura: Sí, no tuve muchos amigos, pero estaba rodeada de primos, tíos y abuelos que me querían, que hacían todo lo posible por reemplazar el papel de mamá. Nunca lo lograron, pero hay que admitir que se acercaron bastante. Y, al fin y al cabo, papá nunca faltó. Bueno, retomando: no fue difícil, no mucho. Además como en el colegio me iba bien, tenía buenas calificaciones; y, a lo que quería llegar: tenía un novio. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Nos conocíamos desde que tenía memoria; y cuando crecimos nos hicimos novios, unos meses después de lo de mamá. Él me ayudó mucho a superar mis problemas con el mundo y con la vida: me mantuvo a flote y me mostró la luz y la felicidad en donde el panorama era solo oscuridad y tristeza. Scorpius era un buen chico; el mejor que tuve la oportunidad de conocer: era lindo, simpático, inteligente y sobre todo, interesante. Era un persona con la que podías hablar horas sin aburrirte, sin pasar silencios incómodos, y siempre con una charla interesante; era esa persona con la que querrías pasar el resto de tu vida para poder terminar de conocerla. Y, sí, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Cuando estaba con él era la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero, la cuestión es que, simplemente, no podía darle el resto de mi vida, solamente para conocerlo. Nuestros caminos tenían que separarse en algún momento. Y ese momento había llegado. Esa mañana, cuando me desperté con la iniciativa de empezar esa nueva etapa, estaba feliz por todo lo que una nueva etapa conlleva: solicitudes para universidades, una beca por calificaciones, tal vez mi primer trabajo; y... por más que me doliera, dejar a Scorpius. Lo quería, sí. Pero él quería ser un simple profesor de preparatoria, como mucho, director, con una modesta casa pequeña cerca del trabajo y un par de niños, tal vez un perro; mientras que yo... yo quería fama; quería destacarme en mi trabajo, ser la mejor; no quería niños estorbando en mi camino. En fin, lo que quería decir es que era el momento de separarse y no entorpecer el sueño del otro. Yo no quería enchufarle mi estilo de vida pero tampoco quería anclarme al Titanic junto a él. Estábamos hechos de maderas diferentes; y, simplemente, esto no podía continuar, no importaba cuánto me doliera. Así que ese era el día. Todo empezaba y terminaba allí._

_En fin, me había llegado la carta de admisión de la Universidad de Oxford. Por la tarde Albus, mi primo, pasaría a buscar mis cosas para ayudarme a mudar a su departamento, que quedaba convenientemente cerca del establecimiento escolar._

_Cuando ya tenía todo preparado decidí dar una vuelta por mi habitación por precaución, para no olvidar nada. ¡Y ahí estaba el problema! Cuando salí, ya dispuesta a subir al auto de Albus e irme por siempre, lo vi. O mejor dicho, él me vio. No es que fuera una cobarde, solo que... No quería estar ahí cuando él recibiera la noticia. Pero él no se merecía eso; y mucho menos de mi parte._

_-Scorpius...- supliqué. Él no me miraba, ya sabía lo que venía después.- Soy un monstruo, lo siento tanto.-los ojos se me empezaban a nublar.- Y te mereces una explicación te mereces a alguien mejor que..._

_-¿Y si no quiero alguien mejor?- me interrumpió abruptamente. Sonaba realmente dolido; pero aún así, se negaba a mirarme._

_-Sé que no soy la mejor persona para ti. Tenemos planeas diferentes, y yo solo... Solo...- me costaba seguir; poco a poco un nudo se fue formando en mi garganta y me impedía continuar hablando._

_-No te vayas- me suplicó y ahí sí se fijó en mí, posando sus metálicos ojos en los míos. Pude ver perfectamente el dolor que le estaba causando, pude ver la súplica escrita en sus ojos. Pero yo tenía que irme._

_Quise decir algo más, quería que él supiera que lo amaba, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que se me puso borrosa la vista y mantener a raya las lágrimas se volvió casi imposible. Lo quería: era mi novio y mi mejor amigo. Pero tenía que irme. Contuve los sollosos que pugnaban por salir. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente, tratando desesperadamente de ganar la ya perdida batalla contra las lágrimas. Cuando los abrí solo vi su espalda alejándose. Tragué saliva y me entregué al llanto hasta el cansancio. Dos horas más tarde, salí rumbo a la universidad de Oxford para nunca más volver._

**_10 años después..._**

Cuando el sol veraniego le pegó en la cara, Rose se levantó con la intensión de cerrar las cortinas. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, la vista era increíble. Suspiró y se acarició una mejilla, mientras miraba el anillo que reposaba en su mano. Se sintió feliz. Al final, tantos años de esfuerzo habían servido de algo. Tenía el trabajo que había soñado desde siempre y estaba casada con el hombre más guapo de todos.

El teléfono sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Contestó: llamaban de la oficina para recordarle la cena de esa noche. Esa cena, probablemente, significara una aumento porque lo tenía todo: tenía una vivienda, una economía estable y un marido. Tal vez le dijera a sus jefes que planeaba tener un bebé, si eso servía para el ascenso. Pero, en fin, sólo era cuestión de presentarse con su esposo a la bendita cena, sonreír y todo marcharía bien; tendría el aumento asegurado.

Miró, distraídamente, el hueco vacío en la cama, no había nadie allí. ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido Adam?

.

.

La muchacha rubia besaba fervientemente el cuello del hombre mientras desbotonaba su camina y sus manos se deslizaban por el pecho del castaño hasta llegar a el cierre de su pantalón. Ambos se contenían, pero de vez en cuando lanzaban algún gemido reprimido. La oficina era segura, pero había gente trabajando fuera y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos; aunque eso los excitaba más. Luego de un sonoro suspiro por parte de la rubia, el teléfono sonó. El hombre dudó pero, finalmente, decidió ignorarlo para continuar con su tarea.

-"_Adam_,-dijo una vos femenina desde el intercomunicador-_ soy yo, Rose. No quiero molestarte en tu horario de trabajo, sé que estás ocupado. Solo llamaba para recordarte la reunión de esta noche. Por favor, no llegues tarde. Esta cena es importante para mí...- _hizo una pausa y después agregó-_ Te amo. Adiós."_

_._

_._

-¡Oh, Rose, mírate! Estás bellísima- dijo Bianca, una compañera de trabajo. La pelirroja bajó la mirada y se ruborizó ante el cumplido-. Dime, ¿dónde está Adam?

-Surgió algo de imprevisto. Todavía está trabajando- respondió. Suspiró y expuso una sonrisa triste-. Si me disculpan, -dijo refiriéndose a Bianca y a su acompañante- tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

Rose fue directo al baño de damas de la recepción. Cuando entró, se dirigió a un cubículo, cerró el pestillo y sacó el teléfono de su pequeña cartera. La verdad era que no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba Adam. Marcó el número de su esposo y esperó. Nadie contestó, así que dejó un mensaje; el número 11, para ser exactos.

-Adam, soy yo, Rose, de vuelta. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás...?- en su tono podía identificarse un poco de histeria contenida. Suspiró- Olvídalo. No es momento para esto- dijo calmándose-. Ahora, estoy en la recepción. Llámame.

Después de cortar, salió y se lavó la cara. "Tienes que tranquilizarte. Aparecerá. Adam vendrá" pensó. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró profundamente mientras repetía sus pensamientos una y otra vez, hasta que surtieran un efecto tranquilizador.

Cuando terminó de auto-convencerse salió del baño y divisó a sus jefes, ambos acompañados por sus esposas. Instantáneamente, se dirigió al lado opuesto del salón. Tenía que ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y evadir el momento de conversación con sus jefes, hasta que Adam llegara. No _podía_ presentarse sin él; recordaba perfectamente las palabras de uno de sus superiores "Rose, hay un solo puesto posible para ti en esta institución; pero para que llegues es necesario que seas el tipo de mujer que estamos buscando. Ya sabes: una mujer establecida, con un _marido_ o una familia. Un _ejemplo_ modelo. Pero sé que lograrás convencernos en la cena".

A lo largo de la velada, Rose se dedicó a conversar con diferentes compañeros de trabajo y a mirar, de manera casi excesiva, su reloj de muñeca. Adam seguía desaparecido. Ni siquiera había contestado sus mensajes. Rose ya empezaba a preocuparse por la situación: últimamente, él se iba temprano y llegaba tarde; no solía contestar sus llamadas, pero eso se debía a que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo. Pero esto, ya era preocupante. Su ausencia no era tan prolongada. Miró el reloj nuevamente: doce y diez.

-Rose, no queremos creer que nos has estado evadiendo toda la noche- dijo una voz masculina en son de chiste, a su espalda. La pelirroja dejó de respirar por algunos segundos. Tragó saliva: Necesitaba más tiempo. Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa fingida y saludó a sus superiores.- Estás muy bonita. El rojo te sienta bien.

-Muchas gracias- dijo, con intensión de manejar el rumbo de la conversación-. La recepción ha sido espectacular. ¡No sabía que fuéramos tantos los que trabajamos en un solo edificio!

Ellos rieron. Finalmente, el Señor Scrimgeour Jr., un hombre de avanzada edad y cabello canoso, dijo:

-Eso es porque te tenemos reservada, Rose querida. Tú estás hecha para otras cosas. Pero, dime, ¿dónde está el tan nombrado Adam Zabini?

Para Rose eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría; pero superó, rápidamente, su primera impresión y con una sonrisa fingida contestó:

-Surgió un imprevisto. Todavía está trabaj...

-¿Es que, acaso, el Señor Zabini antepone el trabajo a su esposa?- la interrumpió la acompañante de Scrimgeour. Rose tuvo que tragarse la rabia que le causó ese comentario mal intencionado.

-Yo pienso que es una cualidad muy importante y valiosa- respondió, tal vez un poco más cortante de lo que habría querido.

.

.

Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Adam abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su dormitorio. Tomó una valija y empezó a guardar ropa y papeles importantes en ella. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la cama. Rose yacía dormida, destapada. Parecía haberlo estado esperando. Adam sacudió levemente su hombro.

-Rose... Rose...

La aludida despertó. Esperó hasta que se le acostumbrara la vista a la oscura habitación y se fregó los ojos. Después de unos segundos pudo distinguir a su interlocutor. La rabia empezó a invadirla de a poco; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él habló:

-Rose, quiero el divorcio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno, acá estamos con el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. La verdad es que me gusta mucho ésta historia, pero siempre estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas. No voy a pedir reviews porque tanto si los hay, como sino, voy a subir los siguientes capítulos, pero bueno, siempre es lindo saber qué es lo que piensan. Chauchas!_

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

_-Rose, quiero el divorcio._

La vista se le nubló y Rose se sintió azorada. Necesitaba salir de allí para tomar algo de aire fresco; se estaba ahogando. Con movimientos torpes pero rápidos consiguió apartar a Adam de delante suyo; tomó las llaves del departamento y salió.

Vagó por todos lados y sólo cuando estuvo rendida, se detuvo en el banco de un parque, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Rose no solía beber, pero en ese momento, con la cabeza al revés, no se le ocurrió mejor manera de ahogar sus penas.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando_" se repitió una y otra vez. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con el mundo? Su vida era perfecta; ¡PER-FEC-TA!

Y ahora, ¿qué pasaría? Rose no era idiota y sabía que sin Adam a su lado, la imagen de la mujer modelo que buscaban sus jefes se vería destruida. No podía haber una mujer perfecta que estuviera divorciada. Por lo tanto, ya tenía contados los días que le quedaban en su cómoda oficina. Era simple: iban a despedirla; o por lo menos a buscarle un puesto de poca importancia. Ya no podría costear su vida y sus privilegios con un sueldo promedio; además de que no contaría con el aporte de Adam. Estaba destruida; hundida en el lodo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso justo a ella? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecer eso?

Además, Adam nunca había dado indicios de no quererla. Él simplemente no _podía_ dejarla. Rose había dado todo de sí para su carrera y para su marido; era así de simple: él no _podía_.

Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Él ya lo había hecho. Conociéndolo, tanto como lo conocía, seguramente, al día siguiente tendría los papeles del divorcio en su escritorio esperando a ser firmados...

-¡Qué injusta es la vida!- gritó Rose con rabia.

La verdad era que, al punto de embriaguez que llevaba encima, no era consciente de que estaba en un parque, con vagabundos durmiendo en banquinas como en la que ella estaba sentada y un par de prostitutas en las esquinas. El ambiente no era lo mejor, pero Rose no podía notarlo; lo poco que le quedaba de racionalidad, la estaba usando para saber qué es lo que haría.

-¡Oh, no! Rose, cariño- dijo una vos vagamente familiar junto a la joven. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al ver que una mujer estaba sentada junto a ella, ya que no la había notado en ningún momento, y le acariciaba el cabello; estaba tan ebria que veía doble y cuando trató de enfocar la cara de la dama sólo pudo lograr que unas grandes de vomitar. Así que optó por recostar la cabeza en el regazo de la extraña y dejarse acariciar el pelo: ¡era tan reconfortante!-. La vida no es injusta, Rosie. Sólo hay decisiones erradas que te llevan a un destino equivocado.

-Ya nada vale la pena. Quisiera morir- dijo con la voz quebrada.

La mujer se sobresaltó pero se recompuso rápidamente y habló con voz clara:

-No, Rose. Eso no es lo que tú quieres. Cada vez que una puerta se cierra, se...

-...abre una ventana- la interrumpió-. Lo sé. Es sólo que... Di todo de mí para esta vida. Ya no hablo con mi familia y estoy segura de que todos me odian por eso, ¡hace 5 años digo una rigurosa dieta!

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé; y por eso he venido. La gente siempre tiene la oportunidad de remendar sus errores, y para eso estoy yo aquí, para guiarte y no dejar que cometas una estupidez. Puedes cambiarlo todo, la diferencia está al alcance de una lágrima.

Rose no entendió mucho lo que esas palabras significaban; para ser sincera, tampoco entendía mucho la situación. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar más allá del vagabundo que dormía en el banco frente a ella. Las luces de los faroles la atontaban y cegaban: Todo parecía tan confuso.

Rose no notó cuando la mujer besó delicadamente su frente y se marchó. Sólo la vio irse y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Fue recién allí que se sintió más sola que nunca, sin las caricias de la desconocida. Pero, no. No era una extraña. Rose la conocía... de algún lugar.

El vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, logró tomar el aparato y visualizar su pantalla. Era una llamada... Una llamada de Adam.

-Tú no vales la pena- dijo Rose con lágrimas de rabia que resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras presionaba el botón para cortar.

Sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía, se fijó en su agenda de contactos. Fue pasando uno a uno mientras comentaba cosas cómo "tu tampoco vales la pena" y otras frases sofisticadas hasta transformarlas en un simple "Basura, basura, basura, basura". Ya se iban acabando los contactos hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-Scorpius... Tú sí lo vales- musitó arrastrando las palabras. Tomó otro trago de cerveza y perdió todo tipo de lucidez.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose no pudo ni abrir los ojos por la resaca. Respiró hondo y trató de aminorar el dolor de cabeza. En ese momento sintió la mano que descansaba en su cintura. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios.

-Oh, Adam, sabía que no lo harías- dijo volteándose a ver al hombre que descansaba junto a ella, profundamente dormido.

El problema era que el hombre no era Adam. Rose soltó un agudo grito cuando se dio cuenta de ello y su sobresalto fue tal que se calló de la cama. En ese momento, se fijó a su alrededor: ésa no era su casa. Rápidamente agarró un jarrón decorativo que reposaba sobre la cómoda y lo puso frente a sí, dispuesta a usarlo como arma si era necesario.

El hombre, que se había despertado por el grito, le pareció vagamente familiar. Él la miró confundido y preguntó asustado:

-Rose, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? Sino me deja ir, no dudaré en defenderme. Sé defensa personal- amenazó.

El hombre rió divertido. A Rose no le pareció gracioso en lo más mínimo, pero el accionar del sujeto la descolocó: Él se levantó de la cama, miró la hora, se vistió y, antes de salir de la habitación, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un simple "Adiós". Ésto tomó a Rose por sorpresa y por eso no se resistió; en especial el hecho de que él se cambiara frente a ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida: ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? Pero cuando estuvo en posición de hacer esa pregunta, él ya se había ido.

Temerosa, salió de la habitación, aun empuñando el jarrón, por si las dudas. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en el lugar. Recorrió la casa una y otra vez. Tenía dos dormitorios (uno completamente vacío y el otro era en el que se había despertado), dos baños y un estudio atiborrado de libros; una cocina, un comedor y un living; había una puerta corrediza de cristal que comunicaba la sala de estar con un jardín lleno de flores y árboles muy crecidos que proporcionaban una gran sombra. Le pareció una casa bonita, pequeña y muy... ordinaria, en cierto punto; pero linda y acogedora. El problema radicaba en que por más que recorriera la casa una y otra vez, no tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde se encontraba. Como la situación ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara. En cuanto pasó por enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el pasillo que conducía al baño, casi se desmayó. Asustada, cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de volver a ver su reflejo. Con el semblante preocupado empezó a palpar las zonas descubiertas de su cuerpo, que era muchas a decir verdad, ya que sólo llevaba una sudadera vieja y ropa interior. Después de pasar el _shock_ inicial, pensó lo inevitable: ese no era su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era más delgado, unos dos o tres kilos menos, y estaba bastante tonificado, gracias a las horas que invertía en el gimnasio. En cambio, ese cuerpo, era de otra persona; estaba tan descuidado. Parecía que su dueña no hacía ejercicio ni una vez al mes y que se permitía comer cuánto se le antojaba. En pocas palabras, ese cuerpo se parecía a lo que Rose recordaba era el suyo en la adolescencia pero con el claro paso del tiempo marcado. Siguió observándose y se dio cuenta de pequeñeces como que tenía el cabello cobrizo por lo hombros y muy enmarañado; la piel era sedosa pero no tanto como la suya, es decir, en comparación, ésta nueva era mucho más natural. Una vez que hubo aceptado los cambios la pregunta que se formó clara y con letra cursiva de maestra fue: ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en una sola noche?

Después de un rato, se dio por vencida: no tenía idea. Se fijó en la hora, ya era casi el mediodía. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a la que podía considerarse su única "amiga", Bianca. Como sabía su número de memoria, se dirigió al teléfono inalámbrico que había visto en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Cuando se dispuso a marcar se dio cuenta que no recordaba el número. Confundida, dejó que su cuerpo actuara solo y marcara una combinación de dígitos que le sonaba muy familiar, como si hubiera estado guardada en su cabeza desde niña, en algún lugar olvidado.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina, que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba, del otro lado del intercomunicador.

-¿Lucy? Soy Rose. ¿Puede venir por mí?-preguntó temerosa.

.

.

Rose estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón en la sala de estar. Miraba por los grandes ventanales que abarcaban toda la pared, con la vista fija en la orilla de la playa. Lucy le pasó una tasa de café y se sentó frente a ella, bastante desconcertada, a espera de alguna respuesta. Rose suspiró profundamente. La verdad es que no sabía por qué había llamado a Lucy pero le sorprendió bastante que su prima la socorriera, en especial, cuando 7 años atrás le había arrojado todo tipo de objetos en una discusión y había dejado bien en claro que no quería verla nunca más. Desde ese momento, se ignoraron mutuamente.

Tras esperar unos minutos, Lucy, que buscaba, insistente, su mirada, decidió romper el silencio:

-Rose, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lucy, yo... Yo no sé dónde estoy- dijo la aludida realmente aterrada pero con gran seriedad.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca con el semblante preocupado y emitió un gritito ahogado. Tardó un par de minutos pero, finalmente, logró recomponerse; musitó un "Quédate tranquila. Todo estará bien, cariño" y acarició la rodilla de Rose tratando de demostrarle comprensión. Luego, tomó el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas rápidas de las que Rose sólo pudo escuchar partes. Nuestra protagonista aprovechó para examinar a su prima; el paso del tiempo había sido generoso con ella, sin embargo, no estaba mucho más cambiada de lo que la recordaba: tenía el cabello color carmesí muy corto, como siempre; usaba gafas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro, que ahora, demostraban madurez e inteligencia, y sus rasgos faciales seguían siendo igual de bellos que siempre, sin ayuda del maquillaje.

Estar en compañía de su prima, logró tranquilizarla, como cuando eran niñas: Rose tenía pesadillas y Lucy, por más que fuera meses menor, la ayudaba y tranquilizaba con su sola presencia.

Después de un rato llegaron dos personas. Una, era su padre, Rose pudo reconocerlo fácilmente; lo saludó y lo abrazó durante un largo rato. La verdad era que lo extrañaba, no lo veía desde su primer día en la universidad de Oxford. En cuanto soltó a su padre se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona allí. Lo reconocía: era el hombre de la mañana. Él tenía el semblante oscurecido y sus ojos grises le transmitieron una preocupación infinita. A Rose le dio pena, sin embargo, no se movió ni para saludarlo. Él la miró expectante y dejó salir una débiles palabras de su boca, casi suplicante:

-Rose, ¿no me reconoces?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Scorpius se dejara caer, derrotado, en uno de los sillones y escondiera la cabeza entre sus manos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a _**Lucy **_y a _**Hermy Evans Black**_ por sus reviews. Aquí vamos:_

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

_-Rose, ¿no me reconoces?_

_Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Scorpius se dejara caer, derrotado, en uno de los sillones y escondiera la cabeza entre sus manos._

Horas después, Rose despertó en la cama de Lucy. Frente a ella estaba sentado un hombre de avanzada edad que le recordaba al que había visto caer en el sillón hacia algunas horas. Podía asegurar que el que se encontraba frente a ella tendría unos 50 ó 60 años; tenía el cabello de un rubio casi blanco, ella no sabría decir si era por la edad o por la simple tonalidad en sí.

-Hola, Rose. Soy el Dr. Malfoy- se presentó.

Ella respondió con un escueto "Buenos días" y el prosiguió:

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero nosotros nos conocemos-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero, eso, ahora no importa. Mira, Rose, voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas y necesito que contestes con completa y total sinceridad. En caso de que no lo recuerdes, solo dilo.

Ella asintió y él sacó, de su bolsillo, una libretita marrón, en la que Rose suponía, anotaría las respuestas.

-Bueno, Rose, ¿a qué hora te levantaste hoy por la mañana?

-A las 9.

Inmediatamente, él anotó en la libreta.

-¿Qué cenaste anoche?

Ella dudó. Por un momento pensó que no había cenado, pero luego recordó: ¡Oh, sí!

-No cené, propiamente dicho. Estuve en un recepción del trabajo- puntualizó segura.

-En una recepción del trabajo...-repitió él, mientras anotaba- Y, dime, ¿de qué trabajas?

A Rose no le gustaba dar mucha información de sí. Después de todo, ella no conocía al sujeto.

-Ahora, no trabajo. Probablemente, me despidieron.

El Dr. Malfoy la miró sorprendido e insitió:

-Es una lástima... ¿Te molesta que pregunte de qué trabajabas antes?

-Era la imagen pública de una institución- contestó Rose, un tanto desconfiada. No le diría todo; y el Señor Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, así que decidió no ahondar más en el tema.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Weasley.

-Rose, ¿te suena familiar el nombre "Scorpius"?

Rose lo miró sorprendida, pero finalmente dijo:

-Fue mi novio en la preparatoria. Terminamos antes de que me fuera a la Universidad de Oxford.

El Dr. Malfoy anotó ésto último y se despidió. Al salir entornó la puerta. Rose se acercó para poder oír lo que decían afuera.

-_Veamos, la situación es complicada- _habló el Señor Malfoy.-_Estuve haciéndole ciertas preguntas de las cuáles pude sacar en limpio lo siguiente: Rose ha perdido la memoria de los pasados 10 años.-_la joven vio por el pequeño espacio de la puerta cómo el hombre de la mañana se tambaleaba un poco y se masajeaba la frente con los dedos, al parecer, tratando de mantenerse sereno-_ Su subconsciente parece haber inventado una versión de su vida en los últimos 10 años. Lo importante, es no desesperar. Hay que hacer algunos estudios, pero todavía cabe la posibilidad de que Rose pueda recuperar la memoria, con ciertos estímulos. Podemos llevar un tratamiento a cabo, pero...__  
_

Rose dejó de escuchar. Si de algo estaba segura es de que su vida era real. Podía recordar cada detalle de ella. Su vida era _real; _no un invento. "No me he vuelto loca" repitió una y otra vez. Estaba asustada pero tenía que tranquilizarse. Todo tenía una explicación; lo importante era en encontrar el motivo de por qué ésto estaba sucediendo.

Después de un rato, el Dr. Malfoy volvió a ingresar a la habitación y le ofreció unos calmantes. Ellas los aceptó y los ingirió rápidamente. Pasados unos minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

Despertó en la casa desconocida. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche. Salió de la habitación, lentamente, hasta llegar a la comedor, de dónde provenían ruidos. Allí estaban su padre, su hermano, Lucy, el Señor Malfoy y el hombre de la mañana. Cuando ella traspasó el umbral de la puerta, todos la miraron expectantes. Después de un largo silencio, el Dr. Malfoy le recomendó que volviera a dormir, que mañana tendría un largo día por delante. A Rose no le gustó mucho la idea, pero obedeció. Apenas ella se fue, ellos siguieron hablando.

Se sumió en un sueño liviano que se veía interrumpido con mucha facilidad. A eso de las 4 de la mañana, un ruido la despertó: era la puerta abriéndose. Alterada se levantó de repente. No podía ver nada a causa de la oscuridad.

-Soy yo. Sólo busco unas frasadas: dormiré en el sofá del living. Vuelve a dormir- aconsejó el hombre de la mañana en susurros, como si no quisiera despertarla por completo.

Rose supo apreciar el gesto. No tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, pero él parecía valorarla mucho. Se volvió a acostar y, minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, miró el reloj: eran las nueve y media;encontró el café servido en su mesita de noche. Lo tomó; estaba caliente. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la habitación, todavía un poco desconfiada. Al llegar al living encontró al hombre de la mañana sentado en el sofá, con cara de haber dormido terrible, y revisando cosas en una laptop blanca.

Rose carraspeó para llamar su atención. Seguía sin saber quién era él, y eso comenzaba a intrigarla. Él la miró y a ella se le escapó de la boca un...

-¿Quién eres?

Él dudó y, finalmente, emitió un "no debería". Rose quería saberlo todo, en cierto punto, ya no sabía si su vida era real o un invento, si se había vuelto loca o ¿qué? Él podía responder a sus preguntas.

-Por favor- suplicó-. A penas si sé quién soy.

Eso terminó por derrumbar las barreras del hombre.

-Estamos casados hace 8 años- comenzó.

Rose se asombró y exclamó:

-¡Wow! Y, ¿aún me quieres?

-Cada día- respondió.

A Rose le entenerneció mucho el gesto, aunque, en el fondo, no podía creer lo que él le decía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó.

-Soy Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada y se le humedecieron los ojos. En un impulso, lo abrazó. Pero, después, rápidamente se separó de él.

-Oh, Scorpius. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! Siento que he cometido el peor error de mi vida, cuando nos distanciamos...-susurró en un rapto de confidencia.

Scorpius la miró confuso. Fue allí cuando Rose se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que debería parecer lo que acaba de decir. Al final de cuentas, su vida no era "real"; era un invento. Dudó un minuto, suspiró profundo y decidió, que si él la quería tanto cómo había dicho, podría entenderla un poco, así que le confesó todo lo que recordaba, que ahora era menos, de su vida anterior. Scorpius la escuchó en silencio cuando ella le contaba que se habían separado, que estaba casada y que acababan de pedirle el divorcio. Escuchó todo sin emitir palabra alguna. Una vez que Rose hubo terminado él dijo:

-Te creo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, atónita.

-Te creo.- repitió.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero lo hago- confesó el hombre con la mirada fija en ella.

A Rose le humedecieron los ojos, pero no derramo lágrima alguna. Sonrió sinceramente y tomó su mano.

-Gracias.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Rose viajaba directo al Instituto Médico Psiquiátrico y de la Memoria. Allí, el Dr. Malfoy, su recién descubierto suegro, la esperaba para comenzar con el tratamiento. En el hospital, las horas se pasaron entre luces, charlas médicas, radiografías y otras cosas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba rumbo a casa de Lucy, como lo había pedido. Iba a pasar unos días con ella, todavía no estaba lista para lidiar con Scorpius.

La casa de Lucy quedaba a una media hora de la suya. Estaba frente a la playa. En aspecto, era bastante cuadrada y de color blanco, con grandes ventanales que permitían ver a la orilla, vestidos por unas cortinas de colores claros. Por dentro era muy acogedora y moderna, pero conservaba el toque hogareño.

Lucy todavía no se había casado, pero estaba comprometida con un tal Malcom Bulstrode. Rose lo conoció en su estancia en la casa. Él era un hombre callado que denotaba inteligencia y madurez; las pocas veces que intervenía en una charla era para decir cosas sumamente interesantes y complejas. Solía estar jugando al ajedrez, en su estudio, frente a uno de los ventanales o leyendo. Rose pensaba que era un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven, porque tenía un espíritu demasiado maduro. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de color celeste; era alto y de espalda ancha. Rose comprendía por qué Lucy lo quería; y lo aprobaba.

Durante su estadía en la casa de su prima aprovechó para indagar ciertas cosas: era lingüista hacía 3 años, y en cierto punto, no le sorprendía, amaba los libros; poseía una muy buena relación con su familia; le contaron algunas cosas banales, pero, lo más importante que le había dicho era que era feliz. Y Rose simplemente no podía comprenderlo: Era feliz sin dietas, sin fama, sin nada; era feliz con lo básico; aprendiendo a ver las cosas pequeñas como grandes sucesos; y aunque le gustaba esa perspectiva de la Rose desconocida, no podía entenderla.

Y, así, poco a poco, día a día, fue recopilando un poco más acerca de su vida. Todas las mañanas llegaba un familiar nuevo para contarle algunas anécdotas, traerle regalos o preguntar, simplemente, cómo le había resultado el día. Un día cuando volvía de la playa, Hugo llegó a verla con unas bolsas en las manos. Rose lo saludó calurosamente y él, luego de charlar un rato, dijo que tenía que irse, no sin antes dejarle las bolsas e indicarle que las viera.

Apenas se fue, la curiosidad empezó a atarcarla, por lo que cedió y se fijó en las bolsas. Las abrió y adentro encontró varios vídeos con diferentes titulares. Desde "primeros pasos de Rose" hasta "Boda". Rose tomó ese último, extrañada, y lo miró, absorta en sus pensamientos; hasta que Lucy apareció por una de las puertas provocándole un gran sobresalto.

-¿Está todo bien, cariño?-preguntó.

-¡Oh, sí!- se apresuró a contestar.-Lucy, necesito ver esto a solas, podría...

-Ve al estudio-indicó Lucy con una sonrisa cómplice.

Rose así lo hizo. Dentro del estudio, donde habían montones de bibliotecas atiborradas de libros con vistosas encuadernaciones, encontró un televisor y un reproductor de DVD. Insertó el CD que dictaba "Boda" y se sentó en el pequeño silloncito individual.

_Se veía un pequeño parque con un montón de sillas blancas en fila. Había un pasillo, roseado de pétalos blancos, y al final, estaba el párroco. Con él, Scorpius, vestido con un esmoquin negro, y junto a él, Malcom Bulstrode. Del otro lado, había una mujer con un vestido blanco entallado y con un velo, de espaldas. Junto a ella, Lucy estaba hermosamente vestida con un vestido lila. La mujer y Scorpius escuchaban al párroco atentamente._

_-Ok. Aquí estamos- _susurró la voz que a Rose le pareció, era de Hugo._-Papá ha llorado como una niñita todo el día, junto a la abuela Molly. "La nena se cas..." ¡Oh, ahí viene el beso!- _la camará se acercó a Scorpius y a la novia. Él levantó el velo y Rose se vio perfectamente. Ellos se estaban besando felizmente. La Rose ataviada de novia lloraba de felicidad mientras exhibía una sonrisa sincera.

La escena cambió abruptamente después de enfocar a los novios salir por el camino de pétalos. Ahora mostraba lo que parecía una fiesta; más bien la recepción.

_-¿Y, Rose, qué tal estuvo el beso? Cuéntales a los espectadores- _incitó Hugo, burlón.

_La Rose de la fiesta le pegó un manotazo a Hugo y dijo:_

_-La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa. Las lágrimas se me escapaban y no podía dejar de pensar en que Lily me mataría si se me corría el maquillaje- rió._

_-Es un poco exigente- convino Hugo._

La escena cambió. El escenario era el mismo, pero ahora Scorpius aparecía en él.

-_Dime, Scorpis, ¿cuántos corazones quedarán rotos después de esto?_

_Scorpius rió:_

_-Ya cállate, Hugo. Te dicho mil veces que lo nuestro no puede ser, estoy que muero por tu hermana; pero no se lo vayas a decir a mi esposa podría enojarse.- agregó guiñandole un ojo a la cámara, en forma de complicidad._

_Pronto apareció Rose por detrás de Scorpius y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta, dándole un largo beso. _

Hugo bajó la cámara, se escuchó un "¡Por favor! Consíganse un cuarto" y el vídeo terminó_. _Rose estaba pasmada. Esa no podía ser ella; pero lo era.

Se levantó del sofá. El momento había llegado: debía enfrentar a Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, gracias _**Hermy Evans Black_,_**_ por el review. La verdad es que hasta yo terminé enganchándome realmente con la historia; y no puedo parar de escribir._

_Y, sí, yo también me odio por lo que es éste capítulo, pero me vi obligada a darles una buena historia, a todos los que la estén leyendo. _

_Tengo una última pregunta, antes de dejarlas leer el capítulo, soy la única que se ha encariñado mucho con Lucy y Bulstrode?_

_Bueno, las dejo. Espero las críticas ;)_

* * *

__**Capítulo III:**

_Se levantó del sofá. El momento había llegado: debía enfrentar a Scorpius._

A la mañana siguiente, Rose partió directo a la casa de Scorpius. Cuando llegó, él no estaba allí; al parecer estaba trabajando. Como no tenía llaves, lo esperó sentada en el pórtico de la casita. Pasada una media hora, Scorpius llegó asombrado de verla. Primero dudó. No sabía cómo saludarla, pero finalmente, le dirigió un simple "Buenos días". No quería azorarla. La invitó a pasar y ella aceptó. Una vez adentro, le sirvió algo de café y sentó frente a ella, en el living, esperando algún indicio.

-¿De qué trabajas?-preguntó, curiosa.

-Soy profesor de historia en una universidad privada.-contestó.

El silencio se instaló rápidamente entre ellos. Él quería hablar, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. Ella, por otro lado, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tanto que quería saber y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Los segundos seguían pasando hasta que Rose se animó a romper el silencio:

-Vi el vídeo de... de la boda- dudó.- Hugo me lo dio- se excusó, rápidamente, como si estuviera confesando algún crimen.- Lo siento... No debí...

-No te disculpes. Fue tu boda, también.- la interrumpió Scorpius con una cálida sonrisa.

Rose dudó e hizo silencio, pero finalmente dijo:

-Scorpius, yo... Yo necesito saber más, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Estoy tan... No lo sé, tan perdida.

Scorpius se permitió tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y darle un ligero apretón, en forma de compresión. Rose, primero se sintió un poco invadida; trataba de entenderlo, pero él era un extraño para ella. Apartó la mano delicadamente. Scorpius se dio cuenta de ello, pero hizo como si no fuera así.

Rose se levantó del sillón, un poco incómoda y empezó a recorrer la casa. Él la siguió. Ella entró en el estudio y examinó las fotos, hizo algunas preguntas cómo: cuándo habían sido tomadas, quién era tal o cual persona, cosas banales. Siguió examinando todo hasta que llegó al dormitorio vacío.

-¿Hace cuánto vivimos aquí?-preguntó.

-Hace casi dos años. Nos mudamos porque la otra casa era muy pequeña.

-¿Para qué es esta habitación?

-Estamos buscando un bebé.

Rose sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se dio vuelta y miró a Scorpius aterrada como si acabara de proclamar una blasfemia. Con movimientos torpes, salió de la habitación como si el solo hecho de estar allí la asqueara. Llegó al sillón y tomó sus cosas. Dos segundos después, salió como un relámpago de la casa y se tomó un taxi.

Adentro, en la habitación vacía, Scorpius se recargó en la pared. Su espalda fue resbalando hasta que terminó sentado en el suelo. Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, y hundió sus manos en su lacio cabello dorado. Tragó saliva y ahogó algún que otro gemido.

.

.

Rose se fue directo a la casa da Lucy. No podía estar con Scorpius. Simplemente, no _podía_. Se sentía obligada a quererlo, pero él no la conocía; era un extraño. Se recostó en la arena hasta que se le cerraron los ojos, lentamente.

Cuando se despertó, ya estaba anocheciendo. Miró en dirección a la casa de Lucy, las luces estaba prendidas. Lentamente y arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacía allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, estaba llena de arena. Tocó el timbre y una nerviosa Lucy le abrió. Detrás de ella, Rose vio a Hugo que estaba que hachaba chispas de la cabeza. La miró con un enojo que logró intimidar a Rose. Lucy los observó, asustada.

-Tú...-gruñó Hugo-. Tú...-repitió dirigiéndose a Rose, acusándola con el dedo.- ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!-le gritó duramente- Sabes, Rose, a veces pienso que no te conozco.

-No... No te entiendo- dijo Rose un tanto asustada. Hugo nunca le había hablado así. Estaba realmente enojado.

-Rose, realmente entiendo que es difícil para ti no recordar nada.-gruñó. Estaba rojo de furia-. De hecho, entiendo que sea difícil que no puedas recordar a Scorpius; es un desconocido para ti: ¡ESTÁ BIEN!-estalló-. Pero no por eso puedes tratarlo como se te antoje.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Hugo-dijo Rose con los ojos humedecidos. Estaba asustada y confundida.

-Hugo, creo que es suficiente.- intervino Lucy.- Rose no puede con esto, ahora.

Hugo gruñó sonoramente y le dirigió una mirada a Lucy que Rose no comprendió. Su prima la abrazó y la acarició el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras la guiaba a la habitación que Rose había estado utilizando como dormitorio. Una vez que llegaron, Lucy la arropó y siguió acariciándole el cabello, maternalmente. A Rose, eso le recordó a su madre. Cuando Rose se asustaba, Hermione hacía lo mismo: la mimaba hasta que se quedaba dormida... También le recordó a la mujer del parque... Sus ojos se iban cerrando y, poco a poco, se fue sumiendo en un pesado sueño.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía era de noche. Del living le llegaban algunos sonidos. Pudo captar algunas partes de la conversación que parecían estar manteniendo Bulstrode y Hugo.

-_Fui para ver cómo estaba Rose- _no le fue difícil distinguir la voz de su hermano-_. Me atendió Scorpius y me lo contó todo. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado. Como siempre, trató de ocultarlo en su papel de "soy un hombre fuerte", pero esto lo está matando. Se le notaba de lejos.__  
_

_-¿Fue lo del bebé?-_preguntó una voz gruesa que Rose identificó como la de Bulstrode.

-_Creo que sí. Malcom, Dios sabe que amo a mi hermana. Pero Scorpius es mi amigo. No puedo ver cómo lo maltrata y él no hace nada..._

Rose cerró los ojos bien fuerte y dejó de tratar de escuchar. No podía creer que Hugo estuviera diciendo eso de ella. No tenía intención de lastimar a nadie, no podía culparla. Pronto, se quedó dormida.

.

.

Cuando Rose se despertó, ya era casi el mediodía. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de entrar vio como Lucy servía un poco de café en la tasa de Malcom y éste se lo agradecía y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Se veían realmente felices. Rose pensó que tal vez, ella tuviera algo así con Scorpius y eso le ocasionó una puntada de dolor en el estómago. Tal vez, Hugo tenía razón.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Lucy la saludó cariñosamente y le ofreció una tasa de café. Luego, se sentó frente a ella y la miró hasta que terminó de desayunar, paciente.

-Rosie...- se atrevió a pronunciar después de un rato.

Rose la miró y le dio pie para que continuara:

-Ayer, Hugo nos recomendó unos colegas suyos. Hablé con Draco, y creo que lo mejor ahora, es que comiences a ir al psicólogo. Me parece que es importante dada tu situación- finalizó Lucy.

Rose la miró un largo rato. No sabía si enojarse o darle las gracias. Por un lado, la enfurecía que Hugo la tratara de loca; y por el otro, sabía que Lucy lo único que quería era ayudar. Terminó optando por la segunda opción. Lucy asintió al oír el agradecimiento y se apresuró a llamar a los dos psicólogos recomendado para organizar las respectivas citas.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Rose fue directo a su cita con el primer psicólogo. Lucy había organizado dos citas con dos especialistas diferentes, para ver con cuál Rose se sentía más cómoda. Mientras miraba por la ventana se preguntó desde cuándo no se sentía tan querida.

.

Sentada en el pequeño sillón de cuero, Rose trataba de abrirse ante la Dra. Nott; pero le costaba. Habían empezado hablando, dónde la mujer hacía un par de preguntas y Rose contestaba. Después, a partir de un par de sesiones, las cosas empezaron a fluir solas.

Rose no sabía que responder. Se había abstraído en sus pensamientos buscando una respuesta. La Dra. Nott volvió a insistir:

-¿Y por qué te fuiste así, Rose?

-No lo sé.-dijo después de un rato.

La mujer anotó algo en su libreta y prosiguió:

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste en ese momento?

-Pánico- dijo Rose como si fuera lo más evidente.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero tener hijos. Los niños solo entorpecen las cosas, los objetivos, los sueños. Hacen que todo salga mal y nunca están satisfechos.

-¿Tus padres te provocaron insatisfacción, Rose?

Rose hizo silencio y meditó. Allí, se sentía bastante insensible, como si pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos con toda libertad y sin que nada la lastimara.

-Creo... Creo que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tu madre te hizo sentir que entorpecías sus sueños?

-Mi madre no tiene sueños; ella está muerta- aclaró con frialdad.

La Dra. Nott guardó silencio; y luego volvió a preguntar:

-¿Te sientes una carga para tu madre? ¿Sientes que tu madre no pudo completar algo por tu culpa?

Rose pensó un par de minutos qué responder y luego dijo:

-No... No lo creo, en realidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees?

-Creo... Creo que mi madre dejó inconcluso algo importante. Nos dejó a nosotros.

-¿Tienes miedo de no poder cumplir con tus hijos?

-Yo no pienso tener hijos.

-Pero, si los tuvieras, ¿tendrías miedo de eso?

Rose dudó. Pensó y finalmente dijo:

-La sesión se ha acabado por hoy-. Se levantó presurosa del pequeño sillón de cuero negro y salió del estudio sin decir "adiós". No pensaba volver, se lo diría a Lucy.

Después de todo, por menos que le gustara, tenía mucho que pensar.

.

Esa noche, Rose no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Acaso, ¿era eso? ¿no quería tener hijos por miedo a no poder cumplir con ellos? Le dio vueltas al asunto todo la noche, hasta que se le cerraron los ojos por el cansancio, a eso de las 7 de la mañana.

Tres horas después, se levantó para ir a su cita con el otro especialista recomendado. Se lavó los dientes, desayunó y partió. El consultorio estaba a quince minutos bien podría ir caminando. Y así lo hizo. La alegró saber que por más que tuviera tres kilos de más, todavía podía mantener un buen ritmo de caminata.

Se detuvo un tanto cansada frente a un edificio que tenía unos relucientes número plateados: Había llegado. Tocó el timbre y fue rápidamente atendida por una secretaria de unos 20 años, rubia y con piernas largas que Rose pensaba, no terminarían nunca. La asistente le indicó que pasara a la oficina del doctor, él ya iría a atenderla. Rose entró y se acomodó en un silloncito de cuero marrón. El estudio le sonaba vagamente familiar de algún lado. Su mirada se perdió en el gran librero que había detrás de un gran escritorio de roble. Los libros que allí descansaban parecían no haber sido tocados en su vida.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley- saludó el doctor. Rose no le prestó atención. Seguía con la vista fija en los libros. Había algo en el estudio que le sonaba familiar. _Demasiado_ familiar.-¿Señorita Weasley?-insistió el hombre.

Fue allí cuando Rose se desentendió del sitio y lo comprendió todo. No le hizo falta ver quién era el doctor. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un tanto asustada, agarrándose a los lados de la cabeza, como tratando de asimilar la idea.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Weasley?- preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño, preocupado.

A Rose se le nubló la vista, pero logró componerse. Se llevó la mano a los labios y acarició con deleite las palabras que salían de su boca:

-Sí.- lo miró, embelesada. Sintió una sensación reconfortante extenderse en su interior. Sonrió de una manera, un tanto perturbadora- Estoy de maravilla, Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí estamos. Quería agradecer a _**Hermy Evans Black**_ por su review. Aprovecho para contestarte: Sí, como lectora, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero como escritora, me veo obligada a hacer que Rose supere todo lo fue su vida anterior para poder aceptar la nueva; y para poder quererla. Y, no te preocupes, en el siguiente capítulo, creo que las cosas ya van a mejorar entre ellos. Y, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Bueno, finalmente, espero que les guste ésta capítulo que es un poquito más corto que los anteriores ):. Después me cuentan qué tal. Allí vamos!_

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

_-Sí.- lo miró, embelesada. Sintió una sensación reconfortante extenderse en su interior. Sonrió de una manera, un tanto perturbadora- Estoy de maravilla, Adam._

Adam se sintió un poco turbado, ¿cómo era posible que supiera su nombre de pila si todavía no se había presentado? De todos modos, la sensación no le duró mucho. Media hora después, se dedicó a coquetear con Rose abiertamente, sin ningún disimulo.

-Rose, me simpatizas- dijo seductoramente.

Rose sólo soltó una risita un tanto histérica.

-Me temo que no podré atenderte como paciente... ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes de la semana que viene, por la noche?-preguntó con la sonrisa más galante de todas las de su repertorio.

Rose estaba obnubilada. Todo parecía un sueño: Adam volvía a ella. Negó con la cabeza y le pasó su número. Antes de marcharse, le indicó, con una sonrisa coqueta, que la llamara luego.

.

Mientras volvía a casa, sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago que le indicaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Identificó el sentimiento como "culpa". Pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, Adam era su marido; y Scorpius, un desconocido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la distracción que suponía Adam Zabini, a penas Rose pasó la puerta de entrada de la casa de Lucy, se sintió abrumada por sus pensamientos de la noche anterior: ¿en verdad tenía miedo de no poder cumplir con las expectativas de un hijo? No pensaba asistir más con la Dra. Nott, así que se dedicó a pensarlo durante un rato largo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría sola, ya eran casi, las diez de la noche. Salió de su cuarto en busca de Lucy. Ella sí podría ayudarla.

La encontró en el estudio. Lucy leía "Cumbre Borrascosas" de un maltratado libro. Rose supuso que esa sería, por lo menos, la quinta vez que lo leía.

Se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que hiciera una pausa en su lectura.

-Dime, Rose, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?-inquirió bastante preocupada.

-Nada. Es sólo que me he quedado pensando en algo- hizo una pausa para meditar cómo diría lo siguiente-. ¿Lucy, qué piensas de los niños?

-Que son adorables.-contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Rose la miró curiosa.

-Malcom y yo estamos buscando un bebé- declaró Lucy, risueña.

Rose no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. ¡Hasta Lucy quería niños! ¿Por qué ella no podía quererlos también?

-¿Cómo lo haces?-se le escapó de entre los labios.

-¿Cómo hago qué?-preguntó Lucy, intrigada.

-¿Cómo haces para querer niños?

-Igual que tú.-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Yo no quiero niños- repuso con el ceño fruncido.

Lucy dudó un instante pero luego dijo:

-Rose, no sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo, exactamente, pero tú no eres así. Te encantan los niños. Tienes un imán con ellos.- explicó con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto- farfulló mientras se levantaba y se retiraba del estudio, un tanto irritada.

.

.

Después de casi dos meses, Rose seguía manteniendo citas con Adam. Se encontraban de vez en cuando en algunos hoteluchos por un par de horas para "divertirse". En cambio, Scorpius había quedado renegado a un segundo plano. Rose sabía que él estaba esperando a que ella se acostumbrara y estuviera lista. Es sólo que, ella no se sentía lista ahora, y sinceramente, no pensaba que fuera a estarlo nunca, en todo su vida.

Una tarde, cuando Lucy había ido al médico para hablar sobre sus óvulos, Rose se encontró con Bulstrode jugando al ajedrez en el estudio. Ella se quedó allí, haciéndole compañía en silencio.

-¿Por qué juegas solo?-preguntó inocentemente. Simplemente la parecía algo sumamente curioso.

-A Lucy no le gusta.-contestó él sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Y por qué no juegas con alguien más?

-Es lo que hago. Me preparo. Confío en que algún día podré tener un hijo a quien enseñarle.

-¿Por eso quieres niños?

-Es una de las razones. Pero no solo veo a un niño como un aprendiz. También lo veo como el fruto del amor entre dos personas; el resultado. Es también, una decisión importante. Algo que no se puede cambiar ni devolver. Algo valioso que espera que lo cuides y lo mimes. En pocas palabras, un hijo es algo demasiado complejo para describirse pero algo demasiado simple para sentir.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó, asombrada.

-Me lo dijiste tú, Rose.- y por primera vez, Rose sintió la mirada de Bulstrode sobre ella, como esperando a ver cómo reaccionada.

Ella sólo se levantó y sin decir palabra, se dirigió al cuarto. No quería escuchar nada más.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Rose despertó. Se había quedado dormida otra vez. ¡Había perdido casi todo el día durmiendo! Debían de ser las 7 de la tarde, seguro.

Por entre la puerta entornada le llegaron una voces. Rose aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar la voz quebrada de Lucy. Se alarmó, instantáneamente y, sigilosa, salió de la habitación. En el living, Bulstrode abrazaba a Lucy, mientras ella se escondía entre sus brazos. Parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil junto a él. Escuchó unos sollosos provenientes de su prima y volvió a tensarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Lucy?- preguntó consternada.

Lucy salió de entre los brazos de Bulstrode y la miró mientras se secaba, con el dorso de la mano, unas lágrimas gruesas y redondas.

-No puedo, Rose.-dijo con la voz quebrada. Rápidamente se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultarse.

Rose se acercó. Esto ya la estaba asustando demasiado.

-¿Qué no puedes?- preguntó mientras buscaba su mirada, alarmada.

-No puedo tener niños, Rose. Soy estéril.

Lucy se tapó la boca con ambas manos tratando de detener los sollosos. Bulstrode la abrazó nuevamente, tratando de tranquilizarla; y le besó la coronilla.

Rose sintió que sobraba en esa escena y que debía darles un poco de intimidad. Así que se dirigió a su habitación y allí se quedó, sentada, en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de las cortinas. No comprendía el dolor de Lucy, no podía negarlo; sin embargo, las palabras de Bulstrode de esa tarde le había llegado hondo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera dicho eso? Sinceramente, esa era una manera de ver a los hijos, completamente diferente, totalmente ajena a la suya. Sin embargo, así, planteado de esa manera, la idea la horrorizaba un poco menos. Pero luego pensó que a Adam tampoco le gustaba los niños; y si ninguno de los dos quería, ¿por qué pensarlo?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, sólo encontró a Bulstrode sentado en la mesa, desayunando, leyendo el diario, pacíficamente. Rose se sentó a su lado y le ofreció café; él aceptó gustoso.

Rose no quería ser indiscreta pero, como no veía a Lucy por ninguna parte, estaba un poco preocupada. Así que se vio obligaba a preguntar:

-¿Y Lucy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Bulstrode hizo el periódico a un lado y untó una tostada con mermelada mientras decía:

-Ayer estaba muy alterada por la noticia.- Rose pudo percibir un rastro de tristeza en la voz de su acompañante- Así que se tomó un tranquilizante. Todavía duerme.

.

Adam besaba a Rose, mientras recorría con manos ágiles el cuerpo de la pelirroja, por encima de la ropa. Ambos estaban recostados sobre una cama un tanto incómoda y con unas mantas bastante sucias; Rose se habría quejado de haberlo notado.

La manera en la que Busltrode trataba a Lucy y viceversa, la tenía impactada y maravillada. Se apoyaban hasta en los momentos más difíciles; eran tan unidos. Rose se preguntó si ella tendría algo así con Scorpius.

-Rose, no estás aquí- reclamó Adam con la respiración agitada.

Ella lo miró confusa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Examinó sus facciones minuciosamente a lo largo de un minuto, con el ceño fruncido. Adam se revolvió el cabello incómodo ante su mirada. Y allí, Rose lo vio claro como el agua. El dedo anular de Adam despedía un pequeño brillo: era un anillo.

Rose apartó al hombre de un empujón de encima suyo y se contuvo para no gritarle, aun así, un chillido salió de sus labios:

-¡Estás casado!

Él la miró sin comprender por unos segundos, después una desagradable mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro; y de manera repulsiva escupió un "¿y tú qué crees?".

Rose se acomodó la ropa y salió rápidamente del cuartucho. Se le humedecieron los ojos y sintió rabia, mucha rabia. Se sentía ultrajada y usada. Así que, después de todo, eso era Adam: un maldito infeliz. ¿Le habría sido infiel a ella? ¡Ahora, todo encajaba! Por eso las ausencias prolongadas... Se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo: ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Respiró hondo para poder contener las lágrimas: lo logró. Mientras tanto, siguió caminando, sin rumbo. Se sentía tan sucia; no podía contarle lo sucedido a Lucy, no podía contárselo a nadie. Se detuvo en una plaza y se sentó en una banca. Respiró pausada y profundamente. No sabía qué sentir. Por un lado, le dolía que Adam le hubiera sido infiel; por el otro, le pesaba no haberse dado cuenta. Pero, en el fondo, podía sentir algo reconfortante. Una sensación apaciguadora se extendía dentro de sí. No le dolía que Adam no la quisiera, le dolía su infidelidad. Tal vez, porque a final de cuenta, ella tampoco sentía algo especial por Adam. Sí, lo quería; y él era apuesto. Pero no se sentía con el derecho de decir que lo amaba como Lucy a Bulstrode. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había mantenido los encontrones con él al cabo de estos dos meses? Esperó y la respuesta se dibujó clara en su mente: "Porque fue bonito tener lo que habías perdido, aunque sea, por un rato". Así que éso era. Sólo eso.

Rose se sintió sola, por primera vez en varios meses. Completamente sola.


	6. Chapter 6

_****Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hubiera subido el capítulo a la tarde, pero salió una maratón de Harry Potter de último minuto y no pude negarme. En fin, espero que les guste. Ah! Casi me olvido, quería agradecer a los reviews de Hermy Evans Black y Valeria. Aprovecho para contestarles: _

**Valeria**_: No te preocupes por los reviews. La verdad es que me gusta que lo leas y lo sigas, con eso estoy más que satisfecha. Bueno eso, y gracias muchas!_

**Hermy Evans Black**_: GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Me gusta mucho oír tus opiniones al respecto, me súper emociona, jejeje. En fin, concuerdo totalmente._

_Y bueno, finalmente, que disfruten éste capítulo. Siendo las 03.20 am en Argentina, me voy a dormir. Prometo actualizar mañana. Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Capítulo V:**_  
_

_Rose se sintió sola, por primera vez en varios meses. Completamente sola._

Era de mañana cuando Rose se despertó a causa del ruido proveniente del comedor. Aguzó el oído y pudo distinguir la melodiosa voz de Lucy; cosa que la alegró sobremanera ya que hacía dos o tres días que Lucy no salía de su habitación, teniendo como única compañía a Bulstrode.

Se levantó y fue en su busca. Al llegar, la vio sentada en la amplia mesa de madera con una tasa de café en una mano, y en la otra, una carpetita hinchada de papeles. Rose la saludó, sigilosa, tratando de tantear su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, Lucy la recibió como si no hubiera pasado nada. A Rose la alarmó un poco éste comportamiento, pero no por mucho tiempo; ya que se contagió del carácter de su prima y terminó por olvidarse.

-Por cierto, Rosie- apeló Lucy-. Me han llamado de la editorial. Pensé que podría ayudarte volver al trabajo, más que nada como una distracción.

Rose asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Lucy le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! Mira, -dijo mientras rebuscaba en la pequeña carpetita- aquí tienes. Sólo hay que corregirlos. Busqué cosas simples y cortas. ¡Oh, no! Se me ha hecho tarde. Tengo que salir corriendo.-exclamó mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca- Nos vemos más tarde, Rosie.

Una vez que Lucy salió disparada de la habitación ppreguntándose, lo que a Rose le pareció era un "¿dónde se ha metido Malcom?".

Nuestra protagonista se acomodó en la silla y miró rápidamente los papeles: escritos. Debía corregirlos: y... ¿Cómo rayos se hacía eso? Los empezó a leer; había algunos bastante buenos y otros, desastrosos. Sin embargo, al cabo de casi una hora, la corrección empezó a fluir lentamente. Rose pensó que se le daba natural... o tal vez, el cómo hacerlo se encontraba archivado en su subconsciente.

Pasaron tres horas y cada vez, Rose más sentía que necesitaba algún tipo de instrucción. Meditó un rato y, finalmente, decidió hacer el trabajo a un lado y salir a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Se alistó y salió de la casa. Después de vagar por ahí un rato, se dio cuenta de que no servía. No necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba instrucción. ¿De dónde podría sacarla? Lucy se había ido; y si bien la ayudaba en todo, dudaba que ella supiera hacer su trabajo. ¿Es que acaso no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla?

Rose dejó de respirar por unos segundos y se detuvo en seco. Rápidamente, se puso en marcha. Sí, había alguien: Scorpius la conocía perfectamente, él sabría.

Después de un cuarto de hora, llegó a la pequeña casa de tejado marrón. Ya estaba atardeciendo y no había ninguna luz prendida. Se encontraba frente a la puerta, dispuesta a tocar el timbre. ¿Y si no había nadie o, peor, Scorpius no quería verla? Después de todo, él estaba en todo su derecho. Ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente en los últimos dos meses y medio. Además, si tenía en cuenta cómo se había portado la última vez... No, lo mejor era marcharse. Ya encontraría las respuestas en otra parte.

Había dado media vuelta y un cuantos pasos cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Rose? ¿eres tú?

La aludida se dio vuelta, lentamente y, frente a ella vio a Scorpius. Lo saludó con un tímido "Buenos días" y esperó.

-¡Wow!-exclamó, asombrado- No esperaba verte aquí...

-Tienes razón- interrumpió la pelirroja-. Ésto resulta tan inoportuno. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

Había dado media vuelta cuando sintió una cálida mano en su muñeca.

-_No te vayas_- suplicó; y a Rose esas palabras le sonaron condenadamente conocidas.-¿Quieres pasar?

Rendida, aceptó la propuesta y encontró a la casa. Entre silencios, Scorpius le sirvió café y se sentó frente a ella, en la sala de estar. Después de un rato, Rose hurgó en su cartera y sacó los papeles que Lucy le había dado hace unas horas. Se los mostró a Scorpius.

-Lucy piensa que trabajar podría distraerme un rato; pero, la verdad, es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Pensé que tú la sabrías.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa y la incitó a que la siguiera. Fueron al estudio y Scorpius rebuscó entre la biblioteca. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio vuelta para ver a Rose, con un libro de encuadernación rojo y otro verde. Ambos, bastante voluminosos. Se los tendió.

-Creo que estos podrías servirte mucho. Es bastante básico, pero tal vez pueda recordarte ciertos conceptos y, en el peor caso, instruirte. Creo que son bastante amenos: no tardaste mucho en terminarlos la primera vez.

A Rose eso la impactó un poco. Parecía que Scorpius le prestaba mucha atención. Scorpius se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y después agregó:

-Todavía es temprano. Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu oficina, tal vez ahí encontremos algo que pueda servirte.-hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción y luego ante la ausencia de algún indicio, agregó:- Aunque, creo que con eso basta. Si no quieres... Hasta puedes ir sola... Yo...

-No.-lo cortó Rose- ¿Podrías llevarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Él asintió, feliz. No quería presionarla, pero que ella quisiera compartir un momento con él, lo llenaba de alegría. La verdad era que la extrañaba demasiado.

.

Un rato después, ya estaban en la oficina. Era una habitación bastante amplia, con un estilo decorativo similar al del estudio de la casa: Tenía la pared pintada de un color marrón claro y estaba llena de bibliotecas de roble detrás de un escritorio brilloso de alguna madera maciza que Rose no supo distinguir; en la zona central del suelo, había una alfombra con un bordado persa bastante sobria y discreta pero muy bonita; en la pared había un pequeño recoveco donde colgaban un par de portarretratos con fotos familiares y al rededor de cinco diplomas enmarcados.

-Sino me equivoco, esos libros de ahí son literatura. Esos otros-dijo Scorpius, señalando un conjunto de bibliotecas- son de estudio.

Rose asintió y siguió recorriendo la sala. Se detuvo frente al fotografía que había en el escritorio: era de su boda.

-¿Qué día fue?-preguntó la muchacha señalando el portarretrato.

-El 23 de mayo.

Rose asintió y de pronto, se sintió vencida por la curiosidad y comenzó a hacer preguntas de todo tipo: ¿cuándo habían decido casarse? ¿cómo? ¿tenía manías?. Preguntó todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Esto es un tanto indiscreto pero... ¿hace cuánto buscamos un bebé?- inquirió realmente intrigada.

-No hace mucho. La verdad es que el sueño lo teníamos hace bastante tiempo, pero nos costó decidirnos. Supongo que la razón principal es la falta de tiempo. Ambos trabajamos mucho. Hará dos o tres meses, no mucho.

A Rose le gustó cómo sonaba el "nosotros" cuando salía de la boca de Scorpius. No sabía qué tenía de especial, pero le daba todo un sentimiento de unidad y de equipo.

De pronto Scorpius se sobresaltó:

-¡Mira la hora qué es! Se ha hecho tan tarde...- exclamó mientras miraba la hora en su celular- Rose, no quiero parecer inoportuno pero, ¿te gustaría salir a comer? Conozco un lugar por aquí cerca.

Rose no dudó un solo momento en responder afirmativamente. Después de todo, aunque pareciera extraño, en esas horas, había logrado sentir algo por Scorpius. No podía decir que era lo que él espera: amor. Pero, sentía agrado por su compañía; y eso, era un gran avance. Le gustaba que Scorpius la conociera; sí, él conocía a la otra Rose, pero ellas, no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Además, en ese último tiempo, Rose había descubierto cosas de la otra Rose que no le desagradaban; entre ellas, había cosas que nunca había hecho o nunca había pensado, sin embargo, no le parecían malas, en lo más mínimo. Algunas, le gustaban demasiado. Por ejemplo, había descubierto, hace tan sólo un par de horas, que disfrutaba más corrigiendo y leyendo libros que encerrada en una oficina estudiando marketing y haciendo encuestas publicitarias.

En ese último tiempo, en la vida de la otra Rose se había sentido más querida y había sido más feliz que en los últimos diez años de su antigua existencia. Sí, debía omitir algunos detalles, pero, al fina y al cabo, este cambio le estaba agradando. Tal vez, hasta conseguía acostumbrarse a Scorpius, ¿por qué no? Por lo menos, ahora, con la mente en blanco y sin Adam molestando por ahí, podía pensar mejor. Scorpius no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

.

Entraron al pequeño lugar de comida y se sentaron en una mesita junto a la ventana. Los atendieron rápidamente, parecían ser clientes frecuentes, pensó Rose. Pidieron una pizza (que estuvo fabulosa, a decir verdad) y siguieron hablando. Scorpius le contestaba todos las preguntas que Rose le hacía y ella, escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Tenemos ahorros?-preguntó Rose llevándose una porción de pizza a la boca.

-Sí. Estábamos guardando para ir de viaje.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó la pelirroja, realmente emocionada. Se le notaba en la voz.

-Yo quería ir a algún lugar de Europa: París, Austria, Grecia. Son ciudades muy bonitas. Pero, tú, querías conocer algo nuevo: América o Asia. Al final, como faltaba mucho tiempo, acordamos elegir el destino a último momento.

-¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Para qué?

-Nuestro aniversario.- Rose pudo notar como la voz se le ponía risueña. Era algo casi imperceptible, ella no se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras- Era en unos días- aclaró.

Rose lo miró con una sonrisa y pensó: ¿por qué no? Después de todo, tratar valía la pena.

-_Es_.-corrigió y escondió la mirada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI:**

Rose suspiró profundamente, tratando de recordar cómo se había metido en tamaño lío. Estudió detalladamente la puerta de madera maciza, frente a sí; y meditó seriamente, el salir corriendo lo más lejos posible.

_Lucy. Bendita Lucy Weasley_. La mataría. Si salía con vida de aquella casa, juraba que lo haría.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon bruscamente, obligándola a seguir, a tocar el timbre de la casa: a entrar.

_-¡Es una maravilla, Rosie!-exclamó Dominique._

_Dominique era una de sus primas mayores, no llegaba a los treinta y cinco. Rose siempre la había admirado por su fortaleza y confianza. Era, probablemente, la mujer más segura que nuestra protagonista haya conocido._

_Por aquellos tiempos, Dominique llevaba su larga cabellera rubia, un tanto enmarañada; sus ojos azules, poseían esa madurez y feminidad que había logrado adquirir sólo después de haber dado a luz a su primer y único hijo; sus facciones, antes despreocupadas y traviesas, ahora eran duras y severas._

_-Sí.-concedió Rose- Aunque, es una pena que no hayamos podido conseguir pasajes hasta dentro dos semanas. ¡Nuestro aniversario en es tres días!-exclamó, mientras miraba de reojo a Scorpius._

_Las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado bastante en ese último tiempo, casi podía decirse que eran amigos. Muy buenos amigos._

_-Eres tan afortunada, Rosie. ¡Lo que daría yo por un viaje así!-dejó escapar entre suspiros la rubia._

_James, quien hasta ese momento había estado tocando la guitarra, la miró con un deje de picardía en los ojos. Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza y exclamó:_

_-No, James. Ya te dije que no. Estás loco si piensas que voy a acompañarte a París para tu recital. Ese no es un buen ámbito para Jimie._

_-¿El problema es quién cuide a Jimie?-preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa de esas que ponía siempre que ocultaba algo; y Rose escuchó esas palabras que, días después, frente a la puerta de madera maciza, maldeciría con todo su ser:- Eso no es problema. Rose podría cuidarlo. Son sólo unos días, ¿verdad? Estás metida todo el tiempo en casa, cariño-dijo, mientras miraba a Rose, con un tono tan amable, que era casi imposible mandarla a dónde no corresponde- te haría bien. ¿A que sí?_

_De pronto, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella: la de Dominique, con ese halo de esperanza, pero a la vez, la pregunta bien presente en sus ojos; la de James, como pidiendo "por favor" a gritos pero sin decir nada; la de Scorpius que reflejaba el desconcierto total, pero aún así, a la expectativa; y la de Lucy. Una mirada sincera sin una pizca de actitud malintencionada, incitándola a hacer algo bueno. Y a Rose le fue imposible negarse, por más que no quisiera hacerlo, tuvo que entonar esa mentira que le salió casi natural de los labios "Sí, estaré encantada"._

Y ahora, allí estaba. Frente a esa puerta que a cada segundo se hacía más y más grande, y Rose, más pequeña. Esa entrada que amenazaba con un desafiante "crúzame y veras", escrito por todas partes, en minúscula y cursiva redonda de maestra.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero en un parpadear de ojos, Dominique abrió la puerta, la hizo pasar, buscó su equipaje, se despidió de ambos y se fue con un "volveré pronto, cariño. A que ni te digas cuenta de mi ausencia". Rose no supo si el saludo era para ella o para el niño; tal vez, para los dos.

En cuanto Dominique cerró la puerta tras de sí, ellos se estudiaron recelosos. El niño la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, parado en un rincón junto al sofá blanco, en la sala de estar. Y Rose, sentada con la espalda rígida pero los hombros a punto de encorvarse, le devolvía la misma mirada agria; lo observaba con cautela, esperando a que en cualquier momento el pequeño infante de no más de 1,20 m se lanzara hacia ella y tratara de quitarle los ojos, o algo parecido. Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos sin hacer nada más que observarse, queriendo matarse con la mirada y así, resolver el asunto, hasta que ambos decidieron ignorarse por el resto del día.

Durante el primer día, no se trataron más de lo estrictamente necesario: Rose hacía la comida y lo vigilaba de vez en cuando, sólo para ver que no hiciera lío; y él se quedaba en su habitación sin molestar.

Por la noche, se fijó que el niño estuviera durmiendo en su cama, se aseguró de la casa estuviera bien cerrada y se fue a dormir. Se hubiera sumido en un sueño profundo de no ser que el monstruito estuviera a su cargo, y que debía estar alerta.

Casi dos horas después de que se hubo dormido, sintió que _algo_ o más bien _alguien_, la despertaba. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que la vista se le acostumbrara a la oscuridad. El único brillo de la habitación era la resplandeciente luz verde del reloj que reposaba en la mesa de noche: 1.32 am. Se fijó en ese pequeño bulto que se erguía frente a su cama.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó el niño, tímidamente; con la expectativa bien presente en esos grandes ojos verdes, coronados de pestañas gruesas y largas que sólo añadían más intensidad a la súplica.

Rose lo miró un rato, todavía un poco dormida. Los niños le inspiraban cierta desconfianza, en general; pero, ante la pregunta tan sincera e infantil, le fue difícil negarse.

-Pero quédate quieto. Si me pateas una sola vez, te vuelves a tu cama.-lo amenazó, mientras se apartaba para ofrecerle un lugar al niño.

El infante no se movió en toda la noche, se quedó hecho una bolita en un rinconcito de la cama, sin embargo, Rose no pudo dormir.

El niño no era tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, había cumplido su parte del trato: no molestar. Hasta, casi era grato sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y casi no ocupaba espacio. Cada tanto emitía algún que otro ronquido suave a manera de suspiro, pero que lejos de resultar molesto, era tranquilizador. Era más que nada, un cuerpo pequeñito coronado de una gran melena cobriza, herencia inequívoca de los Weasley. Si lo pensaba mejor, hasta, tal vez, le gustara su compañía; le removía un sentimiento dormido en algún lugar de su memoria; un sentimiento protector y reconfortante, casi maternal. Es más, el niño no había molestado en todo el día. Había estado al margen; nada de gritos ni chillidos molestos, ni demandas de atención: Nada. Era un niño bastante independiente, ahora que lo pensaba.

Esa noche, no sólo cambió la relación entre Rose y el niño (que resultó llamarse James -"Jimie" para la familia y los amigos-, en honor a el mayor de los Potter, por ser mejor amigo de Dominique) sino también, su perspectiva sobre muchas cosas. Esa noche, que parecía una como cualquier otra, Rose descubrió que James Weasley, desde ese pequeño rinconcito en la cama, había logrado meterse en algún lugar perdido de su corazón; en alguna puntita, y se fue adentrando y expandiendo hasta lograr ocupar un puesto muy importante. Porque, tal vez, el problema, después de todo, no eran los niños; y, hasta, tal vez, sólo tal vez, le gustaban los niños. Esos a los que todavía les patinan las palabras y no logran pronunciar un "murciélago" decente y por eso, enternecen; esos que esbozaban sonrisas amplias y sinceras a cada mínimo detalle; esos que eran, justamente, como Jimie.

.

* * *

**_Perdón. Pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Pero, en fin, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo tenía a medio escribir desde hace un tiempo, pero el muy pobrecito se quedó un poco olvidado. La idea nació de una noche en la que apareció mi hermanito de 4 años a preguntarme si podía dormir conmigo y resulta ser un acto muy tierno, que te dan ganas de abrazar al niño en cuestión y no soltarlo más._**

**_En segundo lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todas las que dejaron reviews y a las que no, también, por el simple hecho de leer esta historia._**

**___En fin, nos estamos acercando al final y prometo actualizar en el fin de semana, sin falta._**


End file.
